


耻辱游戏

by stana181920



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: ABO！兽交！兽交！兽交！双性卡尔顿！双性卡尔顿！双性卡尔顿！杜宾犬暴乱！杜宾犬暴乱！杜宾犬暴乱！全是私设抱歉！感到不适请立刻关闭！！！





	耻辱游戏

**Author's Note:**

> ABO！兽交！兽交！兽交！双性卡尔顿！双性卡尔顿！双性卡尔顿！杜宾犬暴乱！杜宾犬暴乱！杜宾犬暴乱！全是私设抱歉！
> 
> 感到不适请立刻关闭！！！

近半年来卡尔顿的发情期都没有准时到来过，家庭医生的解释是他的工作力度过大，完全不规律的作息打乱了他的内分泌，最好的解决办法就是好好休息。然而卡尔顿是一个无论如何都不可能停止工作的人，家庭医生只能给他配了更多的抑制剂以防万一。  
卡尔顿随身携带着抑制剂，却依旧会在发情期来临的那一刻才猛然想起给自己注射，这样的情况发生了四五次，公司内部已经有了些许关于他们老板的流言蜚语，但卡尔顿不在乎，他唯一在乎的只有那些共生体。  
在共生体的实验取得突破性进步的那天也是卡尔顿真正的生日。他的这个生日没有别人知道，卡尔顿也不需要别人知道——和热闹的派对或者酒会比起来，他更爱与自己独处，这也是多年来他始终保持单身，坚决不与alpha结合的原因之一。  
卡尔顿在看见共生体与那位流浪的女士结合良好后心情大好，他难得的早早下班，难得的想要给自己过一次最具有纪念意义的生日。  
因此他让司机回家陪伴妻女，而他则选择搭乘有轨电车回家——在回家的必经之路上有家非常棒的甜点店，卡尔顿准备在那里给自己买个小小的蛋糕。  
夜晚降临得很快，秋天的夜稍有些凉意，卡尔顿下车后紧了紧衣领，快步走向甜点店。  
在卡尔顿经过一个昏暗的巷口时，他突然感觉头晕目眩，膝下一软跌坐在地上。他又发情了，这次发情距离上次才不过十天，卡尔顿暗骂一声后躲进了小巷深处，他害怕他浓郁的信息素会引来街上的alpha。在卡尔顿的手哆哆嗦嗦摸进手提包里拿抑制剂时，他听见了类似野兽的低喘声。  
卡尔顿很紧张，然而越紧张信息素的散发越是浓烈，很快这气味便充满了整个巷子，即使是墙边排列摆放的三个垃圾桶散发出的腐臭味都没法掩盖他的信息素。卡尔顿此时只能祈求上帝让这又臭又香的难闻气味驱赶走附近的alpha。  
那属于兽类的粗重呼吸声却是越来越近，卡尔顿在黑夜里看见了一双发着淡光的眼睛，生物走近卡尔顿后他才看清那是一只漂亮的杜宾犬，全身油亮的毛发在月色下反着光。  
卡尔顿担心眼前的狗狗会把他当做食物吃掉，摸索抑制剂的手加快了速度，杜宾却比他更快，大狗冲上来叼住卡尔顿的包给咬了个稀烂，抑制剂摔在地上，一滴没剩。  
卡尔顿呆在原地一动不动，他被大狗的动作吓坏了，后背出的冷汗浸湿了衬衣。  
杜宾一步步逼近卡尔顿，他的口凑到卡尔顿的脖颈前，在卡尔顿以为大狗会一口咬断自己脖子时，大狗却伸出了舌头仔细舔舐他的皮肤。  
卡尔顿从杜宾的身上感受到了alpha的信息素，虽然那很弱，但的的确确是alpha。  
男人的脑中一瞬间出现了让他极为惊恐的想法，他觉得杜宾也许不会吃掉他，而是操他。  
杜宾的行动验证了卡尔顿的想法。大狗的力气大的惊人，这根本就不是一条狗该有的力气。杜宾的两条前腿死死压住卡尔顿的胳膊，让他完全没有办法反抗，流着口水的嘴在卡尔顿的颈间啃咬，他的牙齿尖利却并不用劲，卡尔顿被尖牙刮过的皮肤一阵战栗，他的下体不受控制地流出了淫液。  
杜宾撕烂卡尔顿的衬衣，舌头在卡尔顿敏感的乳尖打着圈，粗糙的触感让很多年没有过性生活的卡尔顿很轻易地被挑起情欲，他蜜穴涌出的液体让他的裤子湿透了，而那些液体的气味闻起来像一杯加浓的热可可。  
杜宾显然被卡尔顿的信息素影响，他的动作变得野蛮起来。卡尔顿此时全身软得根本没了力气，整个人倒在地上，轻微的洁癖在全身的饥渴空虚前败的一塌糊涂。  
侧躺的卡尔顿被杜宾咬烂了裤子，他低声请求着、反抗着，双手试图去驱赶大狗，胳膊却抬也抬不起来。  
卡尔顿的西装裤与底裤全被杜宾撕咬成了一条条破布，清凉的空气一下钻入卡尔顿的蜜穴和后穴里，卡尔顿打了个激灵。本就空虚，等待着alpha肉棒入侵的蜜穴张着小嘴欲求不满，一丝空气也不肯放过，而卡尔顿几乎已经丧失了理智，因为即将要被一条狗狠狠操弄的事实让他有些兴奋，实际上在此时此刻，他的脑子里只有“填满我”这一个想法了。  
这危险的想法让卡尔顿感到恐惧，仅剩的理智和下体空到发痛的感觉在剧烈撕扯他，卡尔顿只能乞求着大狗：“求你……别……”  
卡尔顿大口呼吸着空气试图缓解压迫着他的情欲，他的眼泪源源不断地涌出眼眶，终于他死命抑制着的呻吟还是从嘴里发出。  
“啊…别……”卡尔顿还在乞求着杜宾，身下的两张嘴却敏感地感受到了杜宾喷在上面的热气，并因此而流出更多液体以迎接即将进入的大狗的舌头。  
舌头刚一贴上卡尔顿的蜜穴，男人就惊叫一声，他彻底地哭出了声，在情欲面前他还是败下阵来。  
杜宾温热灵活的大舌头上的凸起摩擦着卡尔顿的外阴唇和会阴，他在这持续不断的强烈感受下全身都在颤抖，卡尔顿死死咬住了自己的手，眼泪和口水却还在向外涌。  
男人呜呜咽咽的脆弱模样让杜宾的兽性更加显现，大狗也在低低吼叫，他舔着卡尔顿蜜穴的舌头变得急促和毫无章法，但或许是卡尔顿的蜜液实在太过美味，杜宾的舌头怎样也不愿离去。  
大狗在卡尔顿蜜穴口舔舐的舌头已经无法满足卡尔顿的欲望，当杜宾的舌头稍微进入了卡尔顿的蜜穴后，饥饿小嘴立即便咬住了大狗的舌头，吞吐着它，乞求它进入得更深一点。  
杜宾仿佛知道卡尔顿的思想，他果真是把舌头深入了男人的蜜穴里，如喝水那样在逼仄的小穴卷起舌头，小穴的肉壁被柔软的舌头给几乎是舔了一圈，卡尔顿失控地带着哭腔呻吟。  
男人喘着气，理智已经被抛到九霄云外，他干脆彻底放弃自己，抛下了耻辱，压低声音哭求杜宾：“再深一点……求你了……呜……”  
而杜宾似乎是饮够了卡尔顿的淫水，他用头去拱卡尔顿的身体，示意男人跪趴在地上，卡尔顿懂了杜宾的意思，他在大狗面前撅起屁股，等待着杜宾红肿而坚硬的阴茎进入。  
野兽对于交配的原始需求让杜宾几乎是把卡尔顿当成了母狗，他趴在卡尔顿身上，阴茎一次便找准了男人的蜜穴，准确进入了他的小洞里。  
滚烫的大肉棒以及同狗在交合这件事情让卡尔顿羞耻到极点却克制不住地兴奋，他的蜜穴死死绞住杜宾的阴茎，后穴也在空虚地张着嘴。  
然而杜宾没法儿同时照顾卡尔顿的两张嘴，但大狗身上的毛在他狠操卡尔顿时摩擦着男人的会阴，卡尔顿自己的阴茎也硬的发疼。  
他只能尽力去用手抚摸自己的阴茎，整个人却被杜宾操得酸软无力。  
卡尔顿前后都得不到疏解，他甚至难受得想要更多人来帮帮他。  
杜宾的肉棒在卡尔顿的小洞里横冲直撞，卡尔顿能慢慢感受到他的肉棒在变得更大更硬。大狗的持久力和力气惊人，卡尔顿确定自己接触着地面的皮肤已经有点被磨破皮了。  
男人的蜜穴承受着大狗持续不断的撞击，很快他就迎来了第一次高潮，卡尔顿的小腹痉挛颤抖，他虚脱无力几乎要整个人趴在了地上。男人实在承受不住，他抱着一线希望和杜宾交流，告诉他自己想要平躺着，而杜宾似乎是听懂了男人的话，他放慢了撞击的速度，等待着男人自己调整姿势。  
卡尔顿一辈子的羞耻心都用在了这一个晚上，以前的他根本无法想象自己和狗性交，更无法想象他主动变换体位。  
卡尔顿躺下后就后悔了，此时他与杜宾面对面，他羞耻地侧过头，抬起胳膊挡住了自己的脸。杜宾却把卡尔顿的胳膊给拱开，他用舌头去舔卡尔顿的嘴，男人被迫张了嘴“吃”下杜宾的舌头，大狗的唾液顺着他们口唇相接的地方流到卡尔顿的脸上。  
被堵住了嘴的卡尔顿只能从喉咙里哼出声音，而他得到满足和快感的呻吟被杜宾给冲撞地不成调，嗯嗯啊啊地乱叫，反而更衬得他有一副淫荡的模样。  
杜宾将舌头从卡尔顿的嘴里抽出，他好似有了人类的灵魂，刻意再次去舔弄卡尔顿的脖颈，杜宾仿佛知道这里是卡尔顿最敏感的地方。  
男人的蜜液源源不断涌出，后穴也分泌出肠液。杜宾的速度更快了一些，卡尔顿忍不住抱住了大狗，想要大狗刺入地更深更深一点，没出几下，他又痉挛着高潮了。卡尔顿阴茎射出的液体稀薄，全喷在了杜宾的肚皮上。  
而杜宾却依旧没有射精的意思，卡尔顿知道大狗不射精是不可能离开他的身体，本是疲惫的卡尔顿却被杜宾深入到几乎顶到他子宫口的动作激得又期待又害怕。  
卡尔顿的子宫口已经感受到了杜宾的大肉棒，它对于即将进入的肉棒主动欢迎，哪怕卡尔顿回归的理智在抗拒接受一条狗的种子。  
杜宾的阴茎终于进入了卡尔顿的子宫，卡尔顿疼痛的同时却有一种奇异的满足感，他恍惚从杜宾的眼神里看见了其他更高等级生物的影子。  
在卡尔顿出神的时候，杜宾猛烈抽动起来，然后往卡尔顿的子宫里射入了大量的精液。  
“不！”卡尔顿想推开大狗，他本能的抗拒让男人此刻突然有了相当大的力气，而他的反抗让杜宾，或者说暴乱，生气了。  
暴乱从被他附身的杜宾犬里钻了出来，他死死扣住卡尔顿的手，对彻底愣住的卡尔顿打了招呼：“你好，美人。我找你很久了。”  
卡尔顿并不能完全消化眼前发生的一幕，他不知道自己的子宫到底接受了谁的种子。暴乱则趁着杜宾射精的时候附身上了卡尔顿的身体，他用大舌头舔了舔卡尔顿的脸，对他说：“放心，你身体里是我的种子，我不会让那低等生物在你体内留下它的基因。”  
而刚退离出卡尔顿蜜穴的杜宾被暴乱一口吞了下去。  
暴乱继续舔着卡尔顿的脸：“我喜欢你的气味，还有你紧致的小洞。希望未来我们能相处愉快。”  
卡尔顿对暴乱露出了一个近乎痴狂的微笑，他连连低语着：“是你……”男人颤抖着伸出手想要抚摸暴乱，暴乱则贴心地主动靠近他的手心。  
卡尔顿心满意足地笑了笑后晕了过去。  
当卡尔顿醒来时，他已经在自家的高级公寓里了。他全身酸痛，小腹感觉坠胀，卡尔顿想起了昨晚的疯狂，当他快要以为那是一场梦的时候，暴乱对他说：“早安，甜心。”  
卡尔顿欣喜若狂，他没想到自己能与共生体完美结合，而暴乱接下来的话让他更为兴奋，“不久之后你会生下我的孩子，放心，我不会让你痛苦的，”暴乱顿了顿，“顺便，生日快乐。”  
卡尔顿的手抚上自己的小腹，他轻声回答暴乱：“谢谢你，这是我最好的生日礼物。”

 

END  
毛线  
2018.11.13


End file.
